About a Girl
by randylahey5446
Summary: Stan opens up about his relationship issues, and tries his best to cope with them.
1. Discomfort

It was about 5 in the afternoon at this point and the guys are out playing basketball. As they were playing, Stan started to dose off a little, for he was going through a bit of a rough patch with Wendy lately. What has been bothering Stan is that he and Wendy haven't been talking a lot lately and it has been a bit of a concern. It's not that anything bad happened, but it's just that he feels like she is losing interest in him, but those are just feelings not facts, so he does his best to try to ignore these feelings and stick through it. And as he carries this weight on their shoulders, his friends are again in another heated argument.

"Dude, Heidi Turner looks like if Bill Cosby drugged Wendy Williams and had a baby with a skin condition!" Kenny claimed as Kyle looked at him in disgust.

"Dude, are you fucking kidding me?! She's totally hot, 8/10, AT LEAST 8/10!"

"Ah dude you're such a pussy Kahl and Kenny you took it waayy too far. Hedi Turner is just one of those lame in between girls who are not neither hot or not, but neutral. Like Stan's girlfriend Wendy or Uma Therman." Cartman explained with rationality in his voice. Stan didn't even get mad that someone said that his girlfriend was described as another boring chick, because he feels that Wendy thinks of him as just another dude at this point. Even though Stan thought the world of her, he feels like she didn't feel the same way and that really brought him down. Yet all he could do at this point is to hope for the best and prepare for the worst, as all he could do now is to not be too much of a bummer around his friends and at least try to enjoy himself...

"Yeah but Uma Therman is like a MILF, Hedi is just gross dude," Kenny continued

"Hedi Turner is hot screw you, not Uma Therman,"

"Alright you guys, Kyle's got the hots, Kenny is grossed out of his mind, I don't give two shits, Stan do you think Heidi Turner is hot?" Cartman asked as Stan as he snapped to attention and looked over at Cartman like he had no idea what was going on.

"Huh?" Stan responded with a confused look on his face.

"Is Heidi Turner a MILF or not?" Cartman asked.

"Dude that's not what a MILF is," Kenny corrected. "Then what is it?" Cartman asked.

"What about Uma Therman though?" Stan asked nervously, trying to be a part of the conversation he was not paying attention to for the last few minutes.

"That she ain't hot," Kenny said.

"Yea so, but at least she can still act," Stan followed up.

"Says the person who never seen Pulp Fiction," Kyle said, eye-balling Stan.

"DUDE! You never seen Pulp Fiction?! Dude laaaame!" Cartman exploded as Stan tried to come up with a response.

"Oh come on guys, isn't seeing both Kill Bills good enough, like come on you guys,"

"Stan, it doesn't work like that. Saying that you watched the first two Kill Bills and not watching Pulp fiction is almost like saying that you watched the first two Kill Bills, and _never_ seen Pulp Fiction."

"Come on guys it's just a stupid movie," Stan said, as everyone gasped in unison as Stan just looked at them with confusion.

"How could you say that, do you have any idea how big of a deal Pulp Fiction is, it's like NWA meets Forrest Gump and pops a cap in its ass!" Kyle explained to him as Stan held an empty expression on his face.

"I don't get it," he replied, as Cartman was determined to make Stan understand how big of a deal Pulp Fiction is.

"But Stan, you know that _'the path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his broth-_ "

"Look, I've been going through a rough patch with Wendy as of late, so it you can just shut up for like 10 minutes that would be great," Stan interrupted harshly as all his friends starred at him silently for a few moments. Everyone just looked at each other before any of them could think of a way to address their troubled friend.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kyle started.

"Yea, everything is just dandy Kyle," he replied. "Wendy is just not talking to me and I haven't seen her in three weeks, everything is _perfect_ ,"

"Look Stan, that sucks and all but you don't have to be such a dick about it," Kyle points out, as Stan sighs under his breath. "Yeah but you would be too if you were me right now,"

"Dude lower your tone, just tell us what is going on exactly and we could help you out," said Kyle, putting his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Well, lets just say we fought a month ago and I guess since then, things haven't been so great," Stan said, looking down at his feet and drawing a heavy sigh.

"What did you guys fight over?" Kyle asked.

"Well, like a month or month and a half ago, Wendy said that she wanted to go out to see a movie with me and I said no, so she asked why so I just said I didn't wanna go," he replied.

"Why didn't you just say that you were sick or something?" Kenny interrupted. "I would of but something felt really off, like it felt different,"

"How?"

"Almost like, uhh...I guess I just got a little bored of her at that point, not that she bores me in general, I just felt like I needed one night to myself. And I guess you can say in her favor that she has been ignoring me because she wants time to herself as well. But that doesn't mean that she can blow me off for three weeks!. Like if she's mad at me for not wanting to go and avoided me for like a week, that's reasonable. Like blowing me off for a week is one thing, but it starts to get hard after she blows me off for three weeks, you know?" he said, staring at his feet.

There was a brief silence that loomed the air, as no one knew how to respond to something so gloomy.

"Soooo uhhh...feel any better?" Kyle asked him, inching towards Stan slightly.

"A bit, but there is something that is bothering me a bit,"

"What is that?"

"I just have this weird feeling about Wendy. Like, before I was nervous that she wasn't interested in me and that she might want to break up with me but now when I think of it, I think maybe deep down, I'm the one losing interest in her and I'm too afraid to admit it. I guess it goes back to that night when I told Wendy I didn't want to go to the movies with her. Even though I didn't really have anything better to do, I almost felt like hanging out with her would feel like a waste of time, I guess."

"So just break up with her," Kyle insisted.

"But I can't, I really can't," Stan confessed.

"Dude, don't be such a pussy. You seem like you really don't wanna do this anymore and you have to tell Wendy that," said Kenny.

"But it's not like that! I know I said just now that I 'feel like hanging out with her is a waste of time', but that's just how I _felt_. I guess I felt that way because I have been seeing her so much over the last year, and perhaps all I needed was a little break. It's like we been hanging out too much and it got boring. And I guess I tried to show that when I told Wendy I didn't wanna hang out with her, but maybe she took it personally and took it out on me by ignoring me,"

"Alright, so just tell her how you feel and take it from there I guess. Things should be fine from there," Kyle suggested as Stan shrugged his shoulders in agreement. "Let's just play some basket ball dude, I think you'll be fine dude. We could talk about this later if you want," he added.

"Sure," Stan said nodding his head and going with the rest of the group


	2. Releif

**A/N: Here's to another South Park update! For some reason, I've been getting really bad luck with my updates. The first time, I got a negative reception (it was probably a troll lmao, but could of been someone who was butthurt with my Rick and Morty cameo XD. I hope it was the second one, that would be even better!) and the second time I lost a favorite (I had a genuine update that time, huh, must of been the author's note that could of done it).**

 **Eh, idc, I got a kick from both instances. Oh what joy!**

 **On a serious note, it's a lot of fun updating these old south park stories. I get to compare where I was, and where I got to by comparing the older chapters with my newer ones. I feel like I gotten a lot better and less angsty in my writing, so that just makes these updates even more satisfying.**

 **Despite a few terribly forced lines of dialogue, I feel like the first chapter had plenty of potential for a good story. Even though I'm probably ending it with this, I think this makes for a short, enjoyable Stendy fic .**

 **Enjoy! :D**

It has been a couple of months ever since Stan vented his frustration about Wendy, and he hasn't been very open about it since then.

Largely because Stan made up his mind to break up with Wendy recently and didn't want to make a big deal about it.

It hurt when he did it, but he was doing it for himself, he didn't want to deal with any of the drama that went with a relationship anymore. The way he thinks bout it, when you're hanging out with someone who bothers you or you don't get along with; you stop hanging out with them.

Deep down, it was as simple as that.

But there is something about being in a committed relationship with someone that made the situation much different. There is a sense of commitment and intimacy that went along with it instead of it just being a casual thing. When Stan broke up with Wendy, it's not like he had girlfriends on the side to keep himself occupied with.

He was alone, and didn't have anyone to talk to. Even though he has people who are open to hear about his situation, there is no one in his life that he feels as though could talk to him in an assuring matter. That is why he refused to show any deep remorse about doing so in front of his parents, he just feels like they know this feeling too well and patronize him for being so gloomy over it.

Of course they mean well and they're supportive, but it would of been hard for them to take such a young kid going through a break up so seriously.

Stan didn't hold any grudge against them, he just bottled it up, and let the sour feelings go away slowly as time went on. But he just couldn't keep this feeling bottled up forever. He had to vent to someone, without holding back. So he called up the easiest person who he trusted the most.

* * *

"Stan?"

"Yeah, hey man,"

"Look, I don't feel like hanging out today. I got a cold and I got some homework to do,"

"Nah it's not that, I just got something on my mind,"

"Is everything alright?" Kyle asked, with a more pepped tone than before.

"Yes and no, I just feel like I have to vent about something I haven't told too many people about,"

"What would that be?" he questioned, as Stan felt a bit of adrenaline go through his system.

Despite the discomfort, he knows it would be worse to bottle up this feeling even more and to change the topic or even hang up. Besides, the emotional tension in opening up was no where near as difficult to deal with than when he broke up with Wendy.

"Well, I broke up with Wendy,-"

"Really?! When? Wait a minute, first off, why?"

"Well, in short, I just didn't wanna deal with all the drama of being in a relationship so I told her it was off,"

"How did it go?"

"She felt the same way. I was kind of surprised that she took it so well, we even laughed about how ridiculous it was that we put each other through so much drama. At the same time though, it was very unsettling..."

"What was?"

"I don't know, I kinda hoped that we could of argued so that I would be able to express all of the frustration I had built up in me for a while. I guess I kinda let it out a couple of months ago when I opened up to you guys about my issues, but I don't know..."

"Well, uh, how do you feel now?"

"I don't know,"

"Damn dude, if you don't know than neither do I," Kyle laughed, trying to lighten the tone in the conversation.

"Nono, I want to take this seriously, I'm sorry if that comes off a bit direct, but I don't want to push this feeling I have aside,"

"I wasn't trying to do that, I was just trying to make light of the situation,"

"I know, but still,"

"Alright, so everything alright with you? I doubt my mom would let me out of the house, but I could just FaceTime you if you want?"

"Nah, I'm fine like this. I appreciate it though, I really do have to get this off my mind,"

"No problem, I'm here for you dude. Anyway, speak to me. Be honest, is everything alright with you?" Kyle asked, as Stan thought for a brief moment for a proper way to answer the question.

"Yeah, but no at the same time. I feel like I could do fine living my life without her and all, but I feel like it wouldn't be the same without her. Sure I have opportunities to hang out and have fun with you guys and all, but I don't get the same feeling as I do with Wendy. Maybe it's just simply romantic, but at the same time, what if it's something more than that, you know?"

"Well, maybe it just _feels_ more than that, but you're just not used to living without her,"

"Huh," Stan responded, slightly surprised with that point of view. "I never really thought about it that way. Thinking that Wendy was like, I don't know, the light of my life or something, was ingrained in my thought process for so long that I couldn't think other wise. I never really thought about it as me just 'not being used to it', I felt like it was just something that just didn't, _feel right_ if that makes any sense,"

"No, it kinda makes sense. What I'm trying to say is that it is simply natural that you feel so unnatural, because you're without something that made you feel normal. But you felt that it was unnatural, making you feel uneasy?" Kyle rambled, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, I just felt so unnatural living without something that made me so natural, I just feel really unnatural. Like this whole break up, I just feel so uneasy dealing with something that I'm not accustomed to feeling so unnatural because what is natural is gone, and is unnatural, making me feel uneasy,"

"Right, exactly,uhh...naturally," Kyle said, being completely forced in his delivery.

A brief silence fell between them, as each of them are completely lost in this mind blowing intellectually discussion. It has only been a few moments, but their intellectual prowess has completely drained and their train of thought got completely twisted around some random jargon the each of them spewed at each other.

All hope was lost and the conversation went from endearing, to awkward and counterproductive. However, Stan had one more trick up his sleeve before he could succumb to defeat.

"...dude, what the actual fuck are we talking about?"

"I don't know man," Kyle answered, as each of them laughed at themselves for bringing each other into this strange mess in the first place.

Peace was restored, and the conversation returned to normal as Stan and Kyle conclude another adventure.

"Dude, like what the actually fuck was all this 'naturally' bullshit you were talking about?"

"Whoa Stan, you're the bastard who came to me advice, it's only _natural_ that I should attend to my friends needs no matter the cost. It would be _unnatural_ if I didn't _naturally_ do so,"

"Fuck you Kyle! You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Suck my dick you little bitch- !"

 _"KYLE BROFLOSKI, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"_

"..fuck," Kyle whispered, before yelling "sorry" out to his mother. Stan couldn't hear anything for a couple of seconds, but heard Kyle's mom scolding him lightly in the background and Kyle apologizing.

"Shoot, sorry about that. I got a little carried away and my mother got mad and yelled at me,"

"Haha, it's fine. It was pretty hilarious though, "

"F you man, you turd face, you don't have it nearly as bad as me,"

"Oh come on, have you even met my dad? He's the town drunk for crying out loud,"

"No, that's Kenny's dad, remember?"

"Oh I yeah I remember. It must suck to be Kenny, his whole family is white trash and he's going to grow up living under a cardboard box with Karen,"

"At least he won't be a homeless heroin addict like Kevin will be. Knowing Kenny, at least he'll become well off enough to have a couple of shopping bags covering him when the snow hits. Kevin will just die of hypothermia with heroin in his veins, and a porno mag up his ass!"

"Yeah, that's the McCormicks for you,"

"And here you are complaining about a break up with Wendy,"

"Hey, I'm the only one in our group who could maintain a relationship,"

"Whoa, don't you remember that girl I dated a while back who was homeschooled?"

"Nobody remembers that! You don't remember her name,"

"Yeah I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"...shit,"

"Exactly!"

"You got me," Kyle laughed, accepting that he lost. "So, you feeling any better about everything?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now, thanks for being around it means a lot,"

"Sure, I got some homework to do and my throat bothers me. Is there anything else that you would like to open up about before I hang up?"

"Nah, I feel like I got everything off of my chest for now,"

"Alright, well, don't be shy to call or text me if you feel down. Even if it's five or ten minutes from now and you feel uneasy, I'll be here doing homework if you need me,"

"Yeah no problem, see you Kyle,"

"Bye," Kyle finished, leaving Stan on his own again.

There was a huge sense of relief that followed him after the phone conversation, it was almost as if anything concerning his break-up with Wendy was temporarily gone.

But a short sense of discomfort of him still loomed over his head, he couldn't get Wendy completely off of his mind. He wondered if he should call back Kyle, but decides instead to wait for when he really needs somebody to talk to.

Besides, he also had homework that he had to attend to as well.


End file.
